Drunken Confession
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Happy Birthday Viktor! In celebration of Viktor's birthday, a short, sweet story. Viktor is drunk and starts talking about his crush to Yuuri.


Drunken Confession

It's Viktor's birthday for about another hour here. To celebrate I wrote a story!

ceo

Yuuri and Viktor were once again in a bar, in another city, for another competition. Yuuri was grateful for a few things. One, that they had a semi-private booth. Two, that they were alone. Three, that Viktor wasn't naked. And four, that Yuuri could fantasize about Viktor being in love with him. Why? Because Yuuri was currently being embraced by a beautiful man he's loved since he was twelve years old. Viktor was hugging him and rubbing his face on Yuuri's and Yuuri indulged in Viktor's smell and touch. He kept a bank of memories of Viktor for when he leaves him. Yuuri pulled the drunk man closer to memorize his smell, warmth and touch. The drunk gazed at Yuuri.

"You look so much like the guy I love." Said Viktor.

Yuuri felt a stab of jealousy.

"Who is this man?" Yuuri couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yuuri, my beaaauuutiful Yuuri!"

"Yuri? You must mean Plisetsky? Yurio _is_ very beautiful."

Viktor looked confused and sat back.

"Why you bring up him? Yeah, he's beautiful."

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and hugged him again. Snuggling he said:

"No, I don't want a child, a brat. I love a beautiful man."

Yuuri was puzzled and jealous. Who was this "Yuri"? He couldn't stop himself from questioning Viktor because something inside of himself was urging him on.

"Tell me about your beautiful Yuri."

"He has the most beautiful brown eyes. They are so expressive. I could watch him for hours. I never met anyone as interesting as him. He fascinates me. I never know what he is going to say or do next. He always surprises me. I love surprises! Sometimes he gets nervous and emotional and I have to hold him."

Yuuri sucked in his breath. "It can't be."

"I love him." Said Viktor with conviction. Yuuri's world tilted.

"I love him so much, I want to take all of his worries away. Sometimes I have to scold him. To tears one time."

Yuuri begins to cry silently.

"There is times when Yuuri is so sexy, it's hard for me to hold back. No matter which Yuuri I meet that day, the confident or the weak, the sexy guy or the gentle guy. Whoever he is that day, I can't wait to meet him. Every day is exciting with him."

Viktor gets quiet as the alcohol makes him sleepy.

"And you love him?" Asked Yuuri, desperate for a confirmation.

"Yeah, but he doesn't…love me." Said Viktor, sadly. Viktor begins to sleep in earnest, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri thought about everything the drunk said and believed it. He met too many drunks at his parent's inn. People's tongues get loose and the truth comes out.

"This is Viktor's truth."

Yuuri felt a glow of happiness. The man he loved forever, loved him back. It was too impossible for his prince to love him, an ordinary Japanese man. But Viktor loved his looks, personality and all of his quirks and negatives.

"So, this what being loved is like." Said Yuuri with conviction.

He felt so blind but his every word and action was proof of Viktor's love. Yuuri understood how he could not see. He saw himself as a failure, someone without talent or looks or any real ability. That last part was just stupid as he is a silver medalist. His talent is recognized by his kohai and he is still learning how to be a proper sempai. Viktor did admire his looks or at least his eyes. Yuuri felt a surge of confidence and pride. If someone as wonderful as Viktor thought so well of him then his kohai aren't wrong. He _should_ have his posters hung everywhere. He _is_ the hometown hero. He _is_ the best male skater in all of Japan. He felt a surge of self-esteem. He was special. Special enough to be loved by a prince.

"Next time Minami and the others want my autograph I won't be surprised. I'll sign it proudly."

He looked down at the silver head of the man he loved and kissed the top of it.

"Thank you Viktor for loving me. I wish you told me sooner though."

Yuuri called over a waitress and she got one of the bellboys. Yuuri was glad they had the foresight to drink in the hotel bar. Between the two of them, they got Viktor into the elevator, into the room and into bed. Yuuri gave the young man a large tip as expected in the West. Judging by the man's response, the tip was large enough. Yuuri was grateful and was ready to pay any amount. He didn't need an injury so soon before the competition.

Yuuri quietly dressed for bed. He slipped in next to Viktor and gave him a kiss. Viktor mumbled his name. Yuuri smiled.

"Tomorrow we will get up early and talk, my love."

The next morning Yuuri woke up first to the alarm. He shook Viktor awake and his love opened his beautiful aqua eyes. Yuuri sighed. "God he's beautiful."

"Viktor wake up I need to talk to you."

Viktor was instantly awake and refreshed. He never got hungover no matter how much he drinks. He was delighted to find Yuuri in his bed. He was just disappointed the guy wasn't naked.

"Good morning, Yuuri. What's up?" Said Viktor, cheerfully.

"I had the most interesting conversation with you last night." Said Yuuri, slyly.

"Oh what about?"

"You said you loved me."

"Oh!" Viktor blushed for the second time since they met.

"Is it true?"

Viktor was proud of his drunk self.

"Yes, I love you Yuuri. For a long time."

Yuuri sighed happily. Viktor was relived, he knew he was admired, liked, and respected but he was never entirely sure he was loved. He suspected Yuuri shyness held him back. He felt rather than knew that Yuuri wanted their rings to mean more than just good luck charms. But now…

"I love you too Viktor."

"Yuuri!"

Viktor pounced onto Yuuri and pushed back into the bed. He began to kiss him all over and Yuuri laughed.

"We can be boyfriends now!" Said Viktor.

"Yes." Agreed Yuuri.

The new couple spent an half of hour talking things through before they actually needed to be up. Viktor wanted to make the engagement real but Yuuri wanted to wait until they are home and talk things over with his family. He knew they will face a lot of trouble but if their families and friends had their back, they would be alright.

"You ground me, I love that about you." Said Viktor.

Yuuri blushed and added it to the list. The list of things Viktor liked about him. He will always carry it with him from now on.

ceo

I hope you liked this adorkable story.

Please review.


End file.
